


Boxers or Briefs

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boxer-Briefs, Boxers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Underwear Kink, briefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't <i>like</i> them," Cas complained, equal parts plaintive and petulant.</p><p>Dean sighed. "Dude, aren't they the same shit you been wearin'  forever?"</p><p>"<i>Jimmy</i> favored them," Cas said mulishly. </p><p>Dean rolled his eyes. "All right, well, what don't you like?"</p><p>There was a pause. "They <i>bunch</i>," Cas finally blurted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxers or Briefs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarefootGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarefootGirl/gifts).



> prompt: 
> 
>  
> 
> _You owe me a birthday present. 500 words on Cas being fascinated by the boxers vs briefs debate, with hands-on research? :-)_
> 
>  
> 
> belated birthday gift to you, m'lovely <3

"I don't _like_ them," Cas complained, equal parts plaintive and petulant.

Dean sighed. "Dude, aren't they the same shit you been wearin' forever?"

" _Jimmy_ favored them," Cas said mulishly. 

Dean rolled his eyes. "All right, well, what don't you like?"

There was a pause. "They _bunch_ ," Cas finally blurted. "They bunch, and the fabric is scratchy, and it bothers my skin. I suppose I retained some awareness of physical irritation even after my grace was restored."

Dean snorted. "Look, everybody's different. Some people don't wear any, but that can kinda, uh, chafe. Stay put a sec." He disappeared briefly before shoving an armload over the door.

"All right. Try some of these."

There was a rustling from inside, and Dean pointedly did not conjure a visual of what his boyfriend was doing to cause it.

"These are better," Cas finally said. "Both the flannel and silk boxers. Softer. But I still don't know if I'd like the feeling inside the confines of pants."

 _Give me fucking strength_ , Dean swore under his breath. "All right. Good," he called. "Set those aside and try on one of the others."

A few moments went by, and then the door swung open, revealing Castiel, angel of the goddamned Lord, standing there in cheap white socks and black cotton briefs.

"These feel very different." He tugged at the elastic around his thigh, which caused the underwear to slide another half inch down the trail of hair on his belly. "Less bunching, but," -- _tug_ , and his muscles flexed -- "more constricting."

"Yeah," Dean croaked, then cleared his throat. "Uh. Try the other style, the boxer-briefs. Might, uh, be a compromise."

Cas nodded thoughtfully, turning around and shutting the door. Dean sank into a chair and tried to surreptitiously adjust himself.

Another minute went by. "Cas?" Dean finally called. "Any luck?"

There was a frustrated sound and then the door opened again. "The fit is comfortable, but I -- I don't know what to do with my penis."

Dean stared at him blankly before his eyes dropped to Cas' crotch, where his cock seemed to be tucked awkwardly towards his left hip. Dean again bit back a hysterical urge to laugh, because there was no fucking way he was in a suburban Kansas Wal-Mart watching his angel adjust himself in his underwear.

"Okay," he said. "Yeah. Boxers, you kinda, uh, let it do its thing. Boxer-briefs you gotta figure out what works for you, all dudes are different. Or all, uh, dude-shaped things."

Cas frowned, moving to slide his hand into his underwear, and Dean yelped, jumping up and shoving him back inside the dressing, following him in and shutting the door.

"Um," he said, as Cas blinked at him. "Look, can't just adjust your junk in public, okay?"

"Well, we're not in public anymore," Cas pointed out reasonably. "Will you help me?"

Dean finally noticed the smirk playing at Cas' mouth. "You little shit," he said, slipping his fingers inside the waistband. "Yeah, I'll help you."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://relucant.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/relucanting). 
> 
> I'm nice.


End file.
